


[A4A] A Last-Minute Valentine

by margo_moon



Category: Valentines Day - Fandom, fluff - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: A4A, Boyfriend Experience, Gen, Kisses, L-Bombs, Multi, No Genital Mention, No sound fx necessary, Oral Sex, Other, Partner Experience, Slice of Life, Sweet, Very Gentle Dom, girlfriend experience, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margo_moon/pseuds/margo_moon
Summary: Agh! You forgot that it’s Valentine’s Day! And your partner will be home from work soon! It’s time to go steal some flowers, design a crappy card, and order a nice meal. Oh, and to get ready to go down on your love.This is for ADULTS ONLY. 18+
Kudos: 10





	[A4A] A Last-Minute Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> [action]
> 
> {replaceable words}
> 
> (listener cue)
> 
> If you enjoy my work, please leave a comment!! :+)

Hey baby, welcome home!

C’mere, sit next to me. 

[sweet kiss]

How was your day?

[pause]

Yeah, my day was, uh…

I… I might as well come clean. 

[embarrassed] I forgot about Valentine’s day. 

I’m relieved you’re laughing at me instead of being angry - but I want you to know I’ve still made an effort, I promise!!

So, I, uh, just ordered from the fancy restaurant we’ve been meaning to go to. Yeah, they’re actually doing delivery now, thanks to You-Know-What. 

No, no - don’t worry about the bill or anything. Seriously. It’s my treat!

Plus, we’ve still got this bottle of wine left over from Christmas - yeah, I know! I thought we drank every bottle we got, but I found this one tucked away behind the spirits. 

So, here’s your glass, love. 

There, uh, weren’t any cards or flowers left at the store. So I had to make do. 

I had some paper in my office - please forgive my excellent art skills. Yup, so talented, with my completely asymmetrical wobbly heart. 

No, that’s us! [laughs] Yeah, my art is so refined and abstract that you thought my stick figures were trees. [laughs]

And as for the flowers… here you go. 

Yeah, I somehow got my hands on some {lavender/your favorite flowers}. 

I know you love the smell. 

Oh, well, uh, how I got them… um…

I, uh, got our crappy kitchen scissors and went to the park—

(the listener gasps and says “You didn’t.”)   
Yep. I did. 

Is taking flowers from the public park illegal? Maybe. Is it a special occasion? Absolutely! 

I couldn’t resist. They’re too pretty. 

… Just like you. 

Ah, stop, I know, I’m so cheesy. But it’s true. 

Oh, jeez, you’re very welcome. It’s quite literally the least I can do. 

[listener kisses you]

Aw, baby, I love you too…

[more kisses]

Hey, listen…

…the food won’t be here for a while. 

[kisses]

We have some time before dinner…

[kisses]

So… how about I taste you in the meantime, hmm?

Aw, so bashful, so cute…

I love how obviously turned on you get. 

I’ll take that as a yes then, hmm?

[kisses]

My pleasure, baby. Go on, sit back, relax…

I’m just gonna get down on the carpet, get myself comfortable between your legs…

You have no idea what a gorgeous view I have here…

You’re stunning, love. You’re a little too dressed, but I’ll take care of that. [chuckles]

[pause as though you’re taking off the clothes]

Mmh. Beautiful. 

I love watching you get even more turned on… [little kisses] when I kiss up your inner thighs… [little kisses] maybe even gripping them, letting my nails sink in… so pretty…

Here, baby… give me your hands. 

Okay, I’m gonna put this one on my head - I want you to guide me, okay?

The other? Oh, I’m just gonna hold it. I wanna feel close to you. 

Aw, you’re all bashful again! I’m sorry, I’ll cool it with the sweetness and get to going down on you. 

[mouth noises - licking, kissing, sucking, etc; this is when to improvise and have fun! here are some suggested phrases if you need some help]

• Oh, God, your noises… you’re so fucking hot.  
• You taste so good, baby.   
• No, don’t you dare hold back those delicious moans and groans…  
• Mm, yes, fuck my face…  
• Good, guide my head… let me know where you want me to go.  
• Aww, am I teasing you? ...Good.   
• I fucking love going down on you.   
• I love fucking you with my mouth. 

Oh, baby, I can hear it - you’re making that noise you always do when you’re about to come…

[mouth noises]

Do you want to come for me, love?

[mouth noises]

Yeah?

[mouth noises]

Oh, say it one more time. Tell me yes, let me cum. Mm, do it, baby…

[mouth noises]

Then do it, love. Fucking cum into my mouth. Do it. 

[mouth noises - very fast at first, for maybe 10 seconds, groan like it’s delicious as listener cums, slowly start to slow down then, maybe for about 30 seconds]

~Afterglow~

God, baby… you always taste so fucking good. You’re absolutely gorgeous, do you know that?

Here, let me come up beside you again - I wanna hold you. 

Mm, baby… you’re still shivering from coming so hard. How cute. [laughs]

Oh, baby, I know you want to repay the favor - and I want you to, too… but I’m pretty sure I can hear the driver outside. 

We’ll just have to wait till after dinner, hmm?

Mhm, I can hardly wait for you to go down on me, too. And then after that, I’ll ruin you… in the loveliest way possible. [chuckles]

I love you, baby. [kisses]

Okay, I’ll go answer the door; here - you haven’t finished your wine. 


End file.
